Sheeh!
The term and pose of "Sheeh!" (シェー), alternatively rendered as "Shee!" 'or '"Shay!", is a gag popularized by Iyami in Fujio Akatsuka's series Osomatsu-kun. When Iyami is surprised, he will cry out while performing the gestures. This posing became a trend in Japan in the mid-1960s, and has been referenced in multiple media since then. Origins and Etymology The gag was developed through an "idea meeting" of Akatsuka, his assistants, and editor when trying to figure out a funny pose for Iyami being startled. It is said that various poses were tested out, but weren't seen as interesting. After the staff was getting tired, an incident occurred when the next pose was struck: the elastic of a tattered sock was sprung, causing the sock to droop and bounce out. This produced laughter from everyone involved, and Akatsuka found it hilarious enough to approve. To test if bystanders would find it funny, Akatsuka and the staff went to the Shinjuku Imperial gardens and tested it out, getting laughter from visitors. Before this gag was officially named "Sheeh!" and brought in with Iyami and popularized, other characters could be seen performing a very similar pose in the series (except for the sock detail); an Amazon native does it in "A Visitor from a Hot Country", and the sextuplets' father performs it twice. Additionally, early instances where "Sheeh!" appeared with Iyami lacked the sock detail and had him biting the foot instead. The pronunciation of the cry and its name origin has been left up to debate, with it being said in either a "shee" or "sheh"/"shay". ''One theory is that the cry was meant to be pronounced with a high 'e', citing a surprised cry of "Heee" that would be distorted by Iyami's overbite. It is pronounced such a way in the 1966 anime adaptation, though pronounced the other way in the 1988 Pierrot anime and in -san. An opposite opinion about the word origin holds that as Akatsuka and Kenichiro Takai were repatriates from China, it may have come from 謝謝 (''Xiexie), "thank you". There is also the theory that it was meant to represent the French slang of "Chier!" ("shit!") with Iyami's Francophilia, though other researchers dispute this as "chier" is often paired with "faire" (to make "take a shit!"). Although, this is paid nod to in ''-san'' with some graffiti in Iyami's bridge hideout reading "Chier!". The Pose One arm is put up perpendicularly, with its wrist bent at a right angle to have the palm turned down. The other arm is bent at the elbow and across the body, with its palm to either be across the chest (as if holding the heart in shock) or turned upwards. One leg is bent upwards, crossing over the other planted on the ground, and the foot is turned outward. The bent leg can either be on the same side as the arm facing up, or the arm that is straight. When performing his "Sheeh!", Iyami's shoe may also come off and his sock will comically spring out. As mentioned before, early instances involve Iyami inserting the foot of his upwards leg into his mouth, biting the toes. Sometimes when especially startled, Iyami will also yell "Jeeeh!" (ジェー) or "Shyooeeh!" (ショエー). In Popular Culture. The 1965 film Great Monster War (怪獣大戦争), also known as Invasion of Astro-Monster, had Godzilla performing the pose five times within two sequences. The director Ishiro Honda and effects director Eiji Tsuburaya had the idea to insert the reference. In addition, posters for the film were produced depicting the starring actors performing "Sheeh!". The January 9, 1966 issue of Shonen Sunday would later also have Godzilla on its cover, reprising the pose to reflect the Osomatsu-kun feature and "Sheeh! New Years' Card" gravure feature inside. Within the magazine, various celebrities were photographed with their takes on a "Sheeh!". Several other movies and magazines would pay tribute to the pose as well. The trend would then somewhat reach past the Japanese populace, as the Beatles' June 1966 visit to Japan was marked by a photograph of John Lennon having been directed to "Sheeh!" by the editor-in-chief of a music magazine. It has also been referenced in various other manga and anime series, as a quick gag. Sometimes only the pose will make it over, though other times there may also be further allusion to Iyami himself. In other Akatsuka works * A bully in the first run of Akko-chan's Got a Secret! is shown doing the pose, as well as an Iyami-like girl that Akko meets, and Iyami himself. * Chota's father in Leave it to Chota is shown to strike this pose or exclaim "Sheeh!" when startled, although Iyami himself also makes a few guest appearances. * In The Numbness of Scatan, a collaboration between Akatsuka and Kunio Nagatani, the character of Ken Iwate strikes an identical pose when shocked, but his exclamation is "Hweeeh!". References External Links * Sheeh! Contest page at Koredeiinoda (Japanese) Category:Extras